1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light and, more particularly, to a swivel-type night light.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional night light comprises a housing, a rotor, a stator, two concentric conducting rings, two transmission plates, and a base. The rotor is mounted in the housing and provided with two blades each extending outward from the housing to construct a plug that is inserted into a socket. Each of the blades of the rotor has an inner end contacting with each of the two conducting rings. The stator is mounted in the housing. The two conducting rings are mounted in an end face of the stator. Each of the two conducting rings is provided with a conducting strip extending through the stator and contacting with each of the two transmission plates. Each of the two transmission plates extends into the base. Thus, when the two blades of the rotor are rotated, the two transmission plates keep in contact with the two conducting rings. However, the two conducting rings easily contact with each other to cause an electric short circuit. In addition, the contact between the plug and the socket is poor during rotation.